The last day on dream team
by BangBangNinja
Summary: I love dream team and so does Minho who is worried if he's going to not beat Taemin in a race course to be crowned the reccord breaker. Do you think he'll do it?


Taemin's point of view.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. We have a busy day on today's episode." That voice was interrupting my dream which floated around my mind softly like the clouds in the sky.

"Onew hyung why are you here?" My eyes were still shut as I never wanted to leave my dream because it was about me beating Minho's record in the obstacle course that can also cause elimination if you fall in the water. Hopefully that won't be me as I want to prove everyone that I have skills as well. But the strange thing is knowing one of your hyungs are back stage in your bed room which your staying at. I can't stop thinking about last night as it was so special as I finally found my true love, but the problem is it's already the new gossip in South Korea, which is scary but I need to remember to focus on winning.

Flash back

Minho's point of view.

Wow this is hard way to hard for me. Not. I knew exactly what to do and that was run for it even Onew could complete the course clumsily if he wanted to but they won't allow it or elimination for him straight away. I was preparing in the training sports hall to find my coach was not there even though he planned to train with me, but you can't always trust them.

"Hey Minho, I have a message for you and it's urgent!" What is coach finally doing here after the rush as he is filled with sweat that brought a strong sense to me.

"What happened then?" I questioned as he carries on huffing and puffing for his breath whilst looking right into my eyes that were looking completely tired as it was 6 in the frigging morning. I really just wanted to train for tomorrow with out fail because I'm not good at the so called high jump unless I master it by today in my only chance of spare time.

"Taemin! It's Taemin! He tried to beat your score in 100m sprint a lot of times and collapsed in my arms…" He still sounded out of breath.

"You left him out on the track?!" Oh my God and he calls himself a coach, I wondering if he actually rested Taemin on the bench or left him on the track to be stomped on my the people who are running. Coach knew I was angry with his stupid actions; he's like a twin of Onew! I knew I had to actually miss training because of the little maeknae who is my best friend.

Taemin's point of view.

It was a flash, what even happened to me? All I could do was praise that my heart would not stop beating or my pulse rate goes back to my resting pulse rate.

"Taemin! Taemin!"Minho hyung? His voice seems to be getting closer to me as I knew he was worried and scared about the condition I was in at the moment. Oh God. What is going on? He is trying to do CPR?

"Taemin! Wake up!" He seemed to be crying, but why is that? Doesn't really care about me?

Minho's point of view.

First aid was my weakness even though I tried to learn and try my hardest to help this person especially in sports because you don't know but someone could have a massive asthma attack that would make them panic of what is going to happen next. I look at his unconscious short limbed, skinny body wondering if I should try a technique called CPR, which is also known as cardio-pulmonary resuscitation, not like I actually know what that means besides it was the only option I could do. I remember you had this breathing technique where you literally are helping them to get their breath back quickly, but its weird knowing it is mouth to mouth and if it was a drunken man who collapsed I really wouldn't want to do the technique on him especially if he thinks I'm a lady trying to make out with him.

"I'm going to have to do this, Taemin. So please don't hit me or slap me in the face." I didn't know if he heard me clearly because he's not moving at all, but it's worth the try as it could result to me being a hero. Slowly I took a deep breath before going down on to my knees in pain as I could feel the rubble from the track dig into my knees causing so much pain, but I didn't let that stop me. Whilst leaning in forward I realised whilst turning my head that Yuri was running towards me very fast, but not as fast as me.

"MINNIE!" Oh god! Save me now from her, she's crazy and she's not looking at where to actually stop running. BANG!

"Ouch!" she screamed. I only realised where I was… um… I don't know what to say, but let's say she was standing there behind me in shock. Why? Well let's just say I fell onto Taemin in a weird position with out realising he was awake and my dry lips were on his. Like I said never let me do first aid or CPR.

Taemin's point of view.

Oh my gosh! He… He… Kissed me….

"I'm so sorry Taemin it wasn't suppose to happen especially Yuri running at me at a very fast speed." I began to smile whilst blushing a very, very, very bright red because I was on his no go zone.

"It's okay just stop scaring Minho. Okay Yuri?" He knew how I actually felt… Well I was shivering with fear and he could obviously feel it, but I do hate knowing I've now got a poorly leg that began to swell a purple tone. Yuri looked pleased with her result that her dream came true and that was me actually talking to her and being with Taemin at the same time.

"Love you hyung…" I wanted to make Minho blush more as it was 100% cute and funny, for once he's blushing because of this awkward moment. Please let this happen to me again.

End of flash back.

Minho's point of view.

"Will he beat his own record on this last episode of Dream Team or will he dreams be destroyed? There's only one way to find that and that is after the break." I hated it when the presenter says that doing this could destroy my dreams but it couldn't because I have SHINee, my father and brothers as well as my achievements. I could hear and see all of the action of each of the kpop group members being eliminated sadly because their foot or whole of their body had fallen into the water, which shows how some of my team mates don't really care if they lose, but what about me? I care.

"You're on…" That was my call to be on the start line of my obstacle course, which was designed to test my competitive skills through out until the end. I saw all the cameras and eyes were on me now and nothing else could change that unless something bad happens. The fans began to wave at me whilst squealing with their signs saying 'I love you Minho' or 'Marry me' with a arrow underneath it to point down at the one particular person, I wish they could understand I can't wave back or doing anything back whilst being in my focus zone.

"Start!" I began to run like a predator trying hunt down its prey which is the end. My leg was hurting so much, but if it could heal straight away then I wouldn't even moan about it in the first place.

"Good luck Minho hyung!" Taemin's sweet innocent voice erupted my mind as I then knew I lost concentration which was when I knew I was now falling because I injured myself as my foot landed strangely causing so much pain, but I needed to carry on, but I forgot it was a race and it was against Taemin who was trying to build my confidence up because he knew I would regret losing and wouldn't go sleep in weeks for a punishment. I literally hate myself because I let my team down.

Taemin's point of view.

As soon as I saw Minho fall hard into the water, not moving as I knew I needed to save him. So I jumped off of the course knowing I'm now eliminated just to help Minho out of the water before he drowned, but I knew he couldn't swim because of his ankle. He was in so much pain even when I didn't pull him out to the medics who didn't realised until I began screaming, but I knew he was so angry with himself in the inside.

At the hospital.

It turned out Minho didn't just twist his ankle, but broken his leg which means it is not going to be fun with a wheel chair, but I can't wait to roll around in his wheel whilst sitting on his lap. I got him a new basketball to make him not worry about the whole incident, but I will kill him as we need him to dance for Star king for the dance were doing together. He seemed to just wake up from his sleep to find me holding a basketball right in his face making him happy whilst crying, this wasn't like him. Man I feel tired maybe I could stay here for the night with him.

Minho's point of view.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him with tears in my eyes once again. I felt like such a moody woman; Kibum must have been rubbing off on me. "Thank you," I finally choked out, using my free hand to wipe my face. All of a sudden, I felt extremely tired, as if I would pass out any moment.

"You're welcome," Taemin replied, standing up with his hand still gripped tightly around mine.

"Now move your leg so that I don't squish it," he said, knocking the picture to the floor and climbing onto the recliner without giving me any warning. As always, he fit on my chest perfectly; the fact that he probably had a grand total of 2% body fat had a lot to do with that. His head came to rest on my shoulder, and the side of my chin rested on his forehead. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, shifting him around until we found a comfortable position. As we began to doze off, I faintly heard Taemin begin to mumble.

"It's all going to work out," he whispered, rubbing his hand along my collar bone and neck. "Even if you can't dance, just stand around and look sexy," he added, finishing his sentence in a yawn.

"It's what you're best at, anyway." I bit back the urge to laugh. Before I could reply, Taemin's soothing hand went still and his body completely relaxed, telling me that he was asleep. I guess he was right. In the whole scheme of things, it could always be worse. After all, I had him. What more could I ever want except sports.

The end


End file.
